Jack
by OrneryTexan
Summary: Caught during a food heist, RJ and the gang are plunged into something beyond anyones nightmare. Not for the feint of heart.
1. Urban Legend

**_Urban Legend (Intro)_**

_My name is Jackson Earl Simon…and I have done terrible things._

Dusk. The day was almost over

RJ was laying against the tree relaxing, it has been a very busy day and he wanted to take a breather, but just as he was about to nap, Verne came by.

"RJ I always wonder, do you think we should go to other houses instead of these on this side?"

"What do you mean Verne?"

"I mean the houses over here know what we do, I mean you almost got KILLED today!"

RJ got up and looked at the many cuts he got on his side by a trap left from a human and grinned.

"Ah it will heal, no worrys."

Verne gave the joking RJ a stern look.

"I'm serious, I think these houses are getting too dangerous for us…maybe we should just go to other houses."

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know…uhh, what about the ones on the other side of this forest?"

"Verne….do you mean the ones over there…"

RJ pointed to the opposite side of the forest, when he nodded, RJ went a deathly pale.

"NO….no, no, no, no, no, no…..no!"

Ozzie and Heather herd the loud "No's" and ran over quick.

"What's going on here?" said Ozzie in a worried tone.

Heather looked at RJ. "Are you feeling any better?"

He looked at the cuts, the blood already began to clot and the blood on his fur already flaked off.

"Yea, yea I'm fine but listen, we cannot, repeat, CANNOT go anywhere near that house!"

Ozzie and Heather gave each other a confused look.

"What house, and what's so bad about it?"

"Haven't any of you herd of the legend of Jack!?"

They all stared with blank faces, he should of known, they only knew about human civilization for only a few days.

He gathered everyone around the tree.

"Ok people, I'm about to tell you the story of Jackson Simon, or better known as Camelot Est. very own 'Jack the Ripper'"

Quillo raised his hand.

"How come you know the story?"

"Because kid, I've been around a lot, and you start to know things….anyway, the story begins with a man named Jack, but he's no ordinary human, I mean he's insane, crazy, weird, he flew WAY past the funny farm, some say he was born crazy, others say he gradually went insane, but however you slice it, he's a killer, and we will NOT go near their, NEVER EVER!!"

Most of them stared at him, then Bucky let out a loud "AWSOME!"

"No, not awesome, dangerous, yes."

"Ok, ok, you proved your point, we wont go near there." Verne said.

"Good, now if you excuse me….I'm still sore." whimpered RJ as he leaned against the tree.

RJ and the rest of them fell asleep…it would be the last peaceful sleep they would ever get.


	2. Welcome To Your Worst Nightmare

**Welcome To Your Worst Nightmare (Hell Awaits)**

Morning came pretty quick, RJ himself felt like sleeping in a little; everyone else had the same idea.

RJ was the first to wake up a few hours later, he looked at his side and saw the three cuts now as scar tissue, he scoffed and got up waiting for everyone else to get up, and as he waited he felt his stomach growl and rumble.

"Oh, maybe sleeping with an empty stomach was a bad idea, guess I'll go grab a snack."

RJ went and rummaged through the stash of snack foods they had, when he grabbed a bag of chips he noticed that the pile was getting smaller, a lot smaller.

"Guess we'll have to hit a house or two today."

"Huh?"

RJ turned around and saw that Ozzie has woken up.

"Hit a house or two, look at the pile."

Ozzie looked at the very small pile of food and his face turned to fear.

"Oh my, it's almost gone……uhhhh." Ozzie almost fainted but RJ ran and caught him before he fell.

"Hey, its no big deal, we'll just get some more, ok?"

Ozzie got up and nodded just as his daughter Heather came by, along with Penny, Lou and the kids, they walked by and noticed the drastic change in size of the food stash.

"Has the food always been like this?"

"I don't think so dear."

RJ waited for everyone to wake up and spot the noticeable and obvious change, and then he explained his plan so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"Ok, we all know the food is running out, no problem, we go and get more, and guess what….where going to different houses….less lethal houses." RJ made that statement referring to his scars.

Everyone walked through the only bit of forest they had, many of them discovered they hadn't known about, for RJ a lot was discovered.

"You know, I never went through here, a person could get lost out here."

Finally about fifteen minuets passed as they made it to the other side of the hedge, they peered through the foliage to discover many houses, some were new and some looked old, but one house in particular looked rather strange, it was the normal two story house but it was falling apart, the asphalt leading to the house was cracked and destroyed, parts of wood from the house were either missing or rotted out, the house itself was riddled with what appears to be bullet holes, the windows were broken and the grass looked like it hasn't been cut in years, RJ's face went sour at the sight.

"Look everyone, THAT house he can never go to, NEVER, got me?"

Everyone looked at the atrocious house and nodded.

"Good."

Everyone took a look at the other houses, absolutely trap free, which of course would make it easier for them, so they went to the house on their far right and go down from their.

They were fortunate that many of the houses had doggie doors, this made it much easier to get in, and most of the humans were still asleep, I mean it was still 6:20 am.

They left the red wagon outside and went through the doggie door and immediately ran to the kitchen, their they searched for anything worth bringing back, RJ looked through the pantry and found a package of chips, nacho cheese flavor too. "Alright." he said in excitement.

Hammy searched and found a big bag of chocolate chip cookies and wailed in an exited tone, the others hushed him so he wouldn't wake the humans.

Everyone took what they wanted and brought it to the wagon, and continued to the next house, they repeated the process on several houses, they were beginning to tire and feel loss of energy, and they only had time for one more house.

"Well Verne, how about one more go."

"I don't know, you think we already have enough?"

RJ put his hand on his shoulder.

"No…we don't." then he smiled.

So they carelessly went to the last house….the very house RJ warned them about, when they got to the door, they noticed that it didn't have a doggie door, but they got in because a chunk of the door on the bottom was missing so they squeezed through, when they got in the place was a mess, newspapers were strewn everywhere, most of them since 1992, when they got into the kitchen they saw it to be messy, dishes were stacked high, chicken bones were thrown everywhere, and the refrigerator itself was worn and rusty.

"Wow, these people need to learn good cleaning habits." Heather said as she glanced around the house.

As Ozzie and Heather both got up to open the refrigerator door Verne went over to RJ.

"RJ, I'm not so sure about this place."

"Huh, why not?"

"The tail is tingling!"

"The what…wait, what house did we…"

Suddenly he was interrupted by Heathers loud scream, they saw the refrigerator door open, and inside was severed fingers, toes, ears and eyeballs on plates, with chopped off hands with the missing fingers and feet with the missing toes, and a bowl that was filled with human blood, and on the top shelves were animal bodies that have been surgically cut open and the body's organs have been removed.

Most of them gagged at the wretched site, but then they herd footsteps coming and they ran franticly trying to get out, then a person came to the kitchen and turned on the light, when they turned around they saw a young man who looked like he was in his early twenties, his bangs hanged to his chin and the rest reached to his back, he had a light beared and wore a tight stained white shirt with a pair of dirty blue jeans, his eyes were the same ice blue as RJ's, he starred at the creatures with a surprise look, and then he smiled.

He jumped after them and they all ran screaming, he grabbed Hammy and RJ first, then Stella and Ozzie, with his hands full he grabbed a plastic bag that was on the kitchen table and scooped the rest up.

"Oh man, I cant believe my luck." he said in a semi deep voice as he walked down a hallway, he stopped halfway and opened a door that lead downstairs, probably leading to the basement of the house, the stairs made a creaking sound as he walked down, when he got to the room he turned on a single light bulb, but the room still remained frightfully dim, he took them to a table in the middle of the room which had cages on top.

The first one he but RJ and Hammy in, the next cage Stella and Verne were in, then Lou, Penny and the kids were in the next, and Ozzie and Heather were in the last.

He walked be all of them looking at them with his cold stare.

"Let's see what we have, a raccoon, a squirrel, a skunk, a turtle, a porcupine family, and two opossums, lets make this one last a while, I haven't had much fun in a while."

They scanned the room, the walls were covered in yearbook pictures from the 90's, must of the pictures were crudely marked with red pin marks, from the top dangled meat hooks that had bits of carrion sticking to the hooks and blood marks stained them, a book shelf was in front of the stairs, all of them were medical and anatomy books, and their was a table filled with surgical knives and scissors, most of them broken and rusty, on top was a medicine cabinet filled with chemicals and sedatives.

Then he went to RJ.

"Hmmm, you look a little filthy, let's clean you up."

He opened the cage and grabbed RJ and took him to the bathroom, when they got in, RJ felt the bile rise up in his stomach, in the tub was filled all the way with human and animal viscera, and some bones were in their too, the stench was unbearable for RJ and began gagging and retching a tiny bit.

He put him in the sink and turned on the water, which was surprising to find that the water was clean and clear, the ice cold water poured all over RJ and the hands rubbed him every where, washing off the dirt in his fur.

As he grabbed a towel and dried him off, he put him back in the cage, Hammy and Heather began yelling and screaming at him to let them go.

"Forget it, he cant understand us." RJ said disappointed, but then he turned to them.

"On the contrary, I can understand you just fine."

They all stared in amazement.

"You…you can understand us?" Verne said in disbelief.

"Yes, I realized my gift when I was younger, but I realized that I herd peoples screams for too long, and that animal screams are far more satisfying."

He went over to his cabinet and took out a bottle which read _Demerol I.V. _then he took out a few syringes and connected them to the bottle.

"Don't worry, just a little sedative, nothing to worry about."

He took a needle and injected the first into RJ, he let out a scream of pain as the needle pierced his flesh, the needle stayed in him, then he moved on to everyone else.

RJ's eyesight was beginning to get blurry and he felt very tired, as he fell to sleep he herd the words "Sweet dreams."

Authors Note: Hehehehe...


	3. Make Them Suffer Pt 1

**Make Them Suffer (Decency Defied) Pt. 1**

_How I've waited for you to come _

_I've been here all alone_

_Now that you've arrived, please stay a while_

_And I promise I won't keep you long_

_I'll keep you forever_

_-Slayer, Dead Skin Mask_

**Warning**: contains scenes of bestiality, if you feel uncomfortable then discontinue reading now!

Throbbing pain had woken him up, RJ groaned as he got up and noticed something, on his stomach/abdomen area there was stitches, the skin around it was red and puffy.

He looked to see that everyone had the same thing.

"Don't worry, just a little experimental and exploratory surgery, nothing to worry about."

RJ's face went pale, he turned around to see that Hammy had woken up; when he saw the stitches he began to panic.

Everyone else woke up from Hammy's excessive yapping from his panic, RJ did his best to calm him down.

"Let him scream…it just gets me more in the mood." Jack said with lust in his voice.

RJ turned to see him walk towards the cage with a scalpel in hand, he turned and looked at everyone, but stopped and took a long look at Heather, she felt uneasy.

"….Female…" He smiled.

He opened the cage and immediately grabbed her; she began screaming and struggling to get free.

"PUT MY HEATHER DOWN NOW YOU MONSTER!!" Ozzie shouted, then Jack starred into space.

"Heather….that was HER name."

With the chance, she bit Jack's index finger, he let out a grunt of pain, but stood there and watched the blood trickle down his hand as Heather's teeth sunk deeper into his skin.

He laughed.

"Don't get me too exited here."

He threw her back into the cage, she ran and hugged her father who was trying to comfort her, Jack then turned to Hammy and RJ's cage, then he smiled.

"You interest me more anyways."

He reached into the cage and pulled out RJ and brought him to his face, he starred at him with the same ice blue eyes RJ had, but his were cold, lifeless, then he threw him on what seemed like an old fashioned dissecting table, which was heavily stained with coagulated blood.

"I haven't used this in a while." He said while collecting thin needles, he then walked up to him before he could escape.

He held RJ's hand in place while holding a needle, RJ already knowing what he was about to do tried desperately to get away, but failed when he shoved a needle into his right hand, impaling it, he screamed out in horror, then his left hand followed, then his feet, RJ shivered in pain and saw the streams of blood from his hands roll down the table, he saw everyone's terrified faces.

Then Jack reached for the scalpel, he slowly pointed it at RJ's face, he closed his eyes and looked away, whimpering like a child, then the blade touched his chest, he could feel the cold steel slither down his body, touching him in an almost sensual manner, but then he felt the blade press deeper into his flesh, he began groaning in agony until the blade fully broke the skin, then he let out a full scream.

"NO, STOP IT!" Hammy began yelling, then Jack turned around.

"You want some too?" Hammy went silent.

"That's what I thought."

RJ began breathing heaver for the pain exhausted him, he felt weaker and his eyesight became blurry, he looked down and saw the laceration made in his chest, and his fur covered with blood, he tried moving his hands but the needles prevented it, then he saw Jack open up his flesh, exposing meat and muscle.

Tears came streaming down his face as he felt the blade literally enter his body; he twitched and cringed as the scalpel explored his body.

"Stay still; you don't want me to make a mistake do you?" RJ continued to whimper in pain and cry out.

"OH GOD, PLEASE STOP, JUST STOP."

"Stop…is that what you want?"

RJ nodded, his eyes were red and puffy from the crying, so he removed the needles, and put him back into the cage, RJ starred at his hands that now had tiny holes in them, he wrapped his arms around his chest and lied on the floor, he began coughing up blood.

Hammy ran over and looked at him, and tears filled his eyes, Jack then took another look at Heather, as he walked over, she hid behind her father, he wasted no time getting her, so he shoved Ozzie out of the way and grabbed Heather again and held her to his face, he began smiling as Heather quivered in fear, then out of nowhere, he stuck out his tongue and licked her body, giving a satisfied moan he held her in his palm and used his right hand to fondle her, she screamed as he continued to rub his fingers across her silky fur.

Ozzie was filling up with rage, he started growling in a loud manner, he clenched his fist till his own claws cut his palms, then out of fury he started ramming his body into the cage in an effort to get out.

"Don't waste your energy, you can't get out."

"YOU SCOUNDRIL, GIVE MY HEATHER BACK NOW!!!"

Jack laughed and continued fooling with Heather.

"You dirty bastard." Ozzie hissed.

"Thank you." Jack cynically replied.

He then put Heather on the same dissecting table, but he instead but restraining straps on her hands and feet instead of piercing them, and grabbed the same blood coated scalpel.

He put the blade around her breast area, he smiled and laid his head on his left hand and continued using the tool to violate her, then he ventured down to her genital area, then he let out a toothy satisfied grin, she let out a loud scream when the blade touched her privet parts.

"You SICK BASTARD." Ozzie yelled out.

He continued to probe Heathers genitals, she began crying as the cold steel slowly entered her vagina, then he used his bitten finger to rub her there.

"You better not have rabies you little bitch." He said coldly.

She continued to cry as he rubbed her now slightly bleeding cunt, RJ looked and grew angry, he got up despite the opening in his chest, he timidly walked to the front of the cage and saw Jack fondling Heather in the most disgusting way, he growled and clenched the bars of the cage, but still in pain he doubled over and clenched his chest.

Then he finally put Heather back, she ran crying to her father and hugged him out of fright and relief, and he tried to comfort her.

"Daddy…he…he…" She sobbed and buried her face into Ozzie's chest.

"Shhh, its ok now honey…its ok."

"Aww, how sweet, maybe this time I'll let daughter go with father."

Then he turned and looked at everyone else.

"And I'm just getting started."


	4. Make Them Suffer Pt 2

**_Make Them Suffer (Snuff Obscenity) Pt. 2_**

_Before you see the light, you must die_

_-Slayer, South of Heaven_

It has been well over two hours since RJ and Heathers ordeal with Jack, since then he mostly sat in his chair by his desk, he was reading a book, three actually stood on top of each other at his desk. They couldn't see the title but Jack then started to read aloud.

"Then God said, 'Let us make man in our image, in our likeness, and let them rule over the fish of the sea and the birds in the air, over the livestock, over all the earth, and over all the creatures that move along the ground.'"

He then sighed and closed the Holy Bible, then he looked at the creatures he ruled over.

"You know I'm your god, I hold your lives in my hands…" They paid no attention to him.

"Do you HEAR ME? ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?" he shouted and rattled the cages in frustration, this upset Stella quite a bit.

"Sounds like someone needs a woman in his life." she said in a mocking tone.

"For your information…I did have one…but she betrayed me. But I'll always have her close to me."

He walked to a crowded closet next to the bookcase.

"They all stay with me."

A smile came to his face, "And you'll all stay with me too."

He opened the closet, and dozens of gray naked corpses burst out of the room, they were hideously skinny and looked like skeletons with leathery skin, their jaws were frozen open as if fear was still something they could feel. They all began to whimper.

"I still hear their screams…why won't they LEAVE ME ALONE!?" he shouted, he ran and grabbed RJ out of his cage.

"Why do they do this to me?" he talked in a low tone. "You better not do the same." Just as he was going to put him back, his doorbell rang…and Jack smiled.

"…a visitor." he took RJ with him upstairs and headed toward his door, he carefully turned the doorknob and opened it to be greeted by a real-estate agent.

"Good Morning sir, my names Myrtle King and I would like to talk to you about a fabulous offer about houses around the area."

"Yes…please come in."

She walked into the filthy room and sat on the old torn couch.

"Please excuse the mess, can I get you a cup of coffee?" she agreed and thanked him.

He walked into the kitchen and brewed some coffee; he paid no attention to her rambling and paid more attention to the coffee. As it was done he poured some in a cup but put a tiny silver orb into the coffee. He walked over and offered her the cup.

"Is there anyone else in with you?" she sipped the liquid, and out of curiosity she asked what flavor it was, Jack simply chuckled and said "Almond".

"Anyway…is there." she said feeling a little queasy, her vision became obscure and distorted.

"No…only you."

Suddenly she started to gag violently and started vomiting, blood and gooey bile came pouring out her mouth until she dropped dead on the floor.

"What did you do to her!?" RJ said in a frightened and angry tone.

"Cyanide…simple as that, you know…that reminds me of some videos of mine."

"Videos…?"

"Yes, home made snuff films if you will."

Jack walked back down to the basement room, still holding RJ, and started to rummage through the closet of corpses.

"Now I know that there here somewhere, I never could keep track of-Oh…here they are."

He brought out 4 VHS tapes, old dusty cracked ones. He set them aside and put RJ back into the cage with Hammy, when he did he started to walk back upstairs.

"I forgot her body." he said as he walked up the creaky stairs, everybody felt the silence fill up the room but not for long when they heard the muffled sounds of an object being dragged, the door crashed open and he threw the body down the stairs, it flailed and rolled down the stairs.

He picked up the body and looked at the blood and vomit all over her mouth and clothes.

"How disgusting." he said as he immediately stripped her naked.

They starred in horror as he took two hooks and forced them through the ankles and suspended her body, he then grabbed a hunting knife and stabbed her lowed abdomen and sliced down to her breast. Doing so an ocean of blood and guts spilled onto the floor and splashed all over Jack's pants and the bottom half of his white shirt, he turned around when he heard the porcupine kids crying.

"Awww, don't worry, I only do this to humans…not animals, besides I feel like watching my movies again, I haven't seen them in ages."

He walked over to his desk with a small TV with a built in video player, and popped in the first VHS.

It first gave off static but then turned into a clear picture, there was a man standing in the middle of the room, but his hands were hooked and he was sobbing.

"C-come on man, I haven't done shit to you…what the fuck…what the FUCK."

He screamed at Jack who was starring at him with a smile on his face, he simply walked around him, stabbing around him with a small knife as he yelled out in anguish.

"AAARRGGHH…..p-please…just l-let me go." he choked out.

"Go…is that what you want?" The man nodded, Jack then walked behind him and slit his throat, he choked and gurgled as blood escaped from the slit in his neck, and limped over.

"My God…" Vern said turning more green than usual, Jack then put in the other video.

A grown man wearing a bloodstained suit was chained to a chair, except one hand was free.

"Tell you what, if you take this gun to your head and fire, I'll save you the suffering of a more disturbing death I have planned for you."

Jack handed him a Desert Eagle pistol in his hand.

"N-no…no, come on I've got a wife and kids, PLEASE." he threw the gun across the room which infuriated Jack, he walked over and picked up the gun."

"Fucking people, can't do shit for themselves."

"NO!" but Jack fired the gun as a gung of blood shot out of his head and splattered onto the wall behind him and on the floor.

The video came out, he looked at everyone who was pale and shivering.

"Aw come on, they weren't THAT bad, I thought the quality was good overall, sure it was a bit fuzzy but COME ON!" he slammed his hands on the table startling them, he then he grabbed out Hammy.

"I had my eye on you, you were my favorite from the start."

He fondled him the same way he did Heather, and gave deep sighs, he then threw him on the dissecting table.

"Don't worry…I won't do much."


End file.
